


Detention

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Prompts: premature ejaculation, fetish clothingA while back, I signed up for the erotic_elves community’s Random Kink Challenge. I was looking to push myself. I forgot :P So, I did this using the NanoWriMo method (yes, I’m sure it has a real name, but I don’t know it.) I wrote this in one sitting. It is un-beta’d, and I doubt it will become so. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: premature ejaculation, fetish clothing  
>   
> A while back, I signed up for the erotic_elves community’s Random Kink Challenge. I was looking to push myself. I forgot :P So, I did this using the NanoWriMo method (yes, I’m sure it has a real name, but I don’t know it.) I wrote this in one sitting. It is un-beta’d, and I doubt it will become so. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

“Um, girls? What’s going on?”

Harry looked into his study to find his wife and their live-in lover were in chairs that he most definitely did not remember ever having in there. They were metal frame chairs with sturdy looking wooden seats and seat-backs. The seats also had wooden surfaces attached to the metal structure sitting just below chest height, hanging over most of the seated person’s lap, forcing them to slide into the chair to sit down. It took Harry several moments before he realized the chairs were similar to the ones he had used way back in grade school, but he was pretty sure Ginny and Luna had never used them in Wizarding schools.

“Girls, wha...” his thought process froze in its tracks as he stepped into his office and caught sight of what they were wearing. Ginny was in her old Gryffindor uniform, and Luna was likewise in her Ravenclaw uniform. But what really stopped him short was that they had not been altered, and they appeared to be from their fourth or fifth year.

Neither of them were wearing their robes which left the rest of their uniforms plainly visible for Harry to observe. Their pleated skirts ended only a couple inches down their thighs, their socks covering half-way up to their knees. Harry found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the vast expanse of creamy, white leg, but when he did, his jaw fell open.

Their button down blouses were tight around the middle, the buttons straining to hold the material closed and their pale, flat stomachs visible. Their breasts, though neither of them were largely endowed – something Harry always enjoyed, even though it caused him some ribbing from ‘the guys’ – were still a bit larger then they had been at 14 years old, and neither girl was able to button their blouse all the way up. The effect pushed their breasts together, creating more cleavage than he was used to on his lovers, and left the entire top of their breasts visible as the shirts could not close. That, and the points clearly visible in the material, made it clear that neither were wearing bras.

“Professor Potter? We’re here, just like you asked,” said his wife, though he was getting the idea it might not be the best thing to think of her in that way at the moment. “We’re sorry for what we did in class, sir, really we are.”

“The snarlacks made us, sir,” said the blond in the other seat.

“The snarlacks made you?” he asked, his eyes locked onto their chests as he made his way around to his desk. He was slowly processing what was going on.

Previously that week, he had made an off-handed comment as they walked through Muggle London that he didn’t remember their school outfits looking ‘like that’ as a school girl in a clearly altered outfit crossed the road. He said that he “...might have noticed girls sooner” if they did. The girls laughed at him and told him that they had no issues with the way he noticed them now, and nearly drug him by his arms the whole way back to the Leaky Cauldron where they threw him into the floo. They never made it to their room that evening; they never made it off the sofa in front of the hearth.

“I see,” he continued, attempting to get into his part. He ripped he eyes away from their breasts and up to their faces, sat back onto his desk, and attempted to unobtrusively adjust his growing problem in his pants. There was really no way to hide it, though. Looking at his ‘students,’ Ginny was wearing a look of innocence she had perfected from years of living with Fred and George, and Luna was wearing a look of, well... Luna. “Whether the snarlacks made you or not, I cant have students getting away with those kinds of things. So... what shall I do to punish you?”

“Anything,” breathed Luna.

“Miss Lovegood?”

“You’re the teacher, you can do anything to punish us,” her normally unfocused gazed briefly traveled to the lump in his pants.

“Hmm, and how about you, Miss Weasley?” He decided having a student named Potter that looked like she did would take him into realms of thought he really didn’t want to go. “What do you think would be a good punishment.”

Ginny licked her lips, very slowly, while looking at pants, the tent growing even larger and obviously more uncomfortable. She met his green gaze with her darkening brown and said, in a very girlishly innocent voice, “I don’t know, sir. Usually, professors have us write lines, or clean. Lots of them like making us clean.”

“Hmm. That’s a wonderful idea, Miss Weasley. I don’t know when the last time this floor was cleaned. You and Miss Lovegood will use these rags,” he quickly conjured two cleaning rags as he continued without pausing, “to clean my office floor. You will not use any magic to do so.”

“Yes, sir,” said his ‘students’ together.

The girls stood, took the rags from Harry, and then turned their backs to him. They, in unison, got down onto their knees and then leaned forward to start scrubbing at the floor. Their positions pushed their asses into the air and caused their already short skirts to ride up. It was this view that allowed Harry to realize that bras weren’t the only undergarments his ladies forwent. The view also allowed him to see that this situations was having as much effect on them as it was with him.

He watched as Luna’s sex started to open, and Ginny’s, whose was already open, started to slowly drip down her leg. Ginny had always liked games more than Luna, who liked to experiment with positions during sex. Obviously, their current situation was appealing to both of them.

The smell of arousal started to permeate the room, and Harry was not unaffected by it. It took all his self control not to reach forward and start to play with what was in front of him. The appendage between his legs, however, struggled against his control, and combined with the view of his costumed girls in front of him, and the pheromones in the air, decided to get a head start on the game. Before Harry could think of anything to halt his impending disaster, he came in his pants with a grunt and a moan.

“Are you okay, Professor?” asked Ginny, looking coyly at him over her shoulder.

“The snarlacks aren’t getting to you, are they, sir?” asked Luna, who performed a very slinky maneuver which left her sitting cross-legged, facing him, her skirt up around her waist. “Oh dear. It looks like Professor Potter might need us to clean more than the floor, Ginny.”

“Hmm, I don’t know if that type of cleaning would be considered punishment. What do you think, Professor?” During her speculation, Ginny had turned around and, though still on her hands and knees, now gave Harry a wonderful view down the front of her blouse.

“Well, your punishment is to clean, if only to prevent, um, the snarkacks from influencing your behavior in the future. I think this new, dirty task would be much more useful than cleaning my floor.”

Without any further invitation, Ginny sat up and knee walked forward to undo his belt. Meanwhile, Luna was able to reach forward without any repositioning and undid the zipper on his trousers. Before he even realized it, the girls had cooperated to pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles, and Ginny was now up on her knees, her hands steading herself on his thighs, her mouth cleaning his member.

Luna worked at removing his shoes and socks, indicating to Harry when he needed to lift his legs, carefully so as not to unbalance Ginny, and piling and dropping his assorted clothing, including the legwear that came off during the process, on floor by the edge of the desk. She then slowly worked her hands up his legs, stroking the insides of his thighs, and, finally, cupping his scrotum, squeezing very, very lightly.

Harry gasped at the sensation, and then gasped again as the blond haired witch started stroking his perineum, causing his hips to jerk and nearly unsettling Ginny.

“Gi... Miss... Wealsey... You might... want to clean a bit... less...” But he didn’t get to finish his warning as Luna grabbed his cock, steadying it, and Ginny sucked even harder. He came, for the second time in only a few minutes, into Ginny’s mouth.

As he released, Luna moved herself more upright and whispered into Ginny’s ear, loud enough for Harry to hear, “We need to share the punishment, Ginny. It would be unfair if you learned from the dirty task and I didn’t.”

Harry moaned, finishing his orgasm, Ginny pulled off and turned to face Luna. Opening her mouth to show Luna her ‘punishment,’ Luna moved in and they shared a very open-mouthed kiss, and its contents.

After Harry caught his breath, which was hard to do while staring at his lovers’ activity, he announced, “I’m sorry, Miss Lovegood, but that type of sharing cannot be allowed to count. Ginny performed her task admirably, but you must still do so.”

Ginny and Luna separated and pouted at Harry.

“I’m sorry, but I really must be fair about it. Please stand up and come over here, my desk needs much straightening up.”

“Yes, sir,” breathed Luna. While Ginny’s eyes darkened when she was aroused, and by all accounts (well, two accounts,) his became a brilliant emerald, darker than his normal green, Luna’s lightened. Her eyes, now ice blue, and nearly indistinguishable between the prominent white and expanding blackness of her pupils, met Harry’s gaze as she stood.

Harry stood up from his desk and Luna took his place, only she faced away from him, leaning over the surface. Harry gave her a single, good smack on her ass cheek, and then said, “Now for your punishment, Miss Lovegood.”

With no warning, he lined himself up and entered her in one quick stroke, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from Luna. He started slowly, sliding in and out of her very slick center. Ginny approached him from behind, and, leaving enough room for his hips to move, hugged him, her cotton covered breasts pressing into his back her arms reaching around under his, stroking his stomach and his pecs.

Harry was happy. His ladies did this for him, and he never wanted it to end. His lover was bent over in front of him, his wife embracing him from behind, and with his earlier releases, he had a way to go, yet. He continued his stroking, his motions growing faster and harder, until he was sure that Luna would be developing bruises later on the front of her legs. He gave her another smack on her ass, and then another, and with a loud screech, Luna orgasmed. He never did figure out how she did it, but in her convulsions of pleasure, she grew so tight inside that he was forced to stop his movement.

Eventually, her tremors subsided and he pulled out, leaving her collapsed over the top of his desk. He turned in Ginny’s embrace and kissed her passionately. “Thank you,” he murmured to her.

“You’re welcome, but I don’t think my punishment is done, yet.”

“Hmm, punishment indeed. If its going to be punishment, I wouldn’t cast a cushioning charm.”

“Then don’t,” replied Ginny. With that, she stepped away from him and lied down directly on the hardwood floor. Harry cast the cushioning charm anyway using a spare wand he kept at his desk, but only between her legs, and knelt down positioning himself over her. “Do it,” she said.

Harry met his wife’s gaze and pushed into her. He was worked up from his bout with Luna, but could still last a bit longer. His session with Ginny was much slower and more passionate than with Luna. In and out, in and out he pumped his hips, hers meeting him halfway at every stroke. They kept things slow, enjoying the experience – and Harry enjoying her outfit – to avoid Ginny hitting her head on the floor.

After quite a while longer than Harry thought he would last, Luna spoke up from just behind him. “This is lovely, but perhaps some help?”

She came around to Ginny’s side, knelt down, and placed Harry’s bundled up trousers under Ginny’s head. During this entire time, Harry’s and Ginny’s gazes had never left each other. That changed when Luna interposed her head between them to give Ginny a passionate kiss. She then pulled away and cuddled herself up into Ginny’s side.

Now without worry for Ginny’s safety, Harry sped up. Ginny’s breath came in the little gasps that Harry so loved, and, in the midst of it all, a button popped off of Ginny’s shirt and her breasts came out. Luna reached up to fondle Ginny’s now uncovered breasts. Seeing this, Harry lost all self control. He drove into her with abandon, and, with a pinch from Luna at just the right moment, Harry and Ginny came together.

Harry collapsed just off of Ginny’s other side and the three lovers lie there on his study floor.

“Thank you, both of you,” Harry said.

“Thank you for the punishment,” said Luna.

“But if we don’t want the punishment to continue, perhaps we could go up to the bedroom. These clothes are quite constricting,” commented Ginny.

With a laugh, the trio made their way up to their bedroom, though none of their clothes made it that far, and Harry proceeded to spend the next several hour thanking his ‘students’.


End file.
